Virgin Forever
by Nothing for the time being
Summary: Annabeth refuses to be a part of Artemis' pack. In retaliation, Annabeth is cursed so she will live forever and no man may touch her. A/N: contains somewhat explicit Thalia/Annabeth femslash. main point of story is Percy/Annabeth though. Enjoy! Oneshot


**A/N**

**Summary: When Annabeth is promised to Artemis' pack, she refuses. Artemis curses her to be forever beautiful and untouchable by man.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any characters, locations, or to the image.  
**

**IMPORTANT NOTES!  
**

**Contains femslash which is somewhat explicit, and m/f which is just a chaste kiss or two. The femslash is not supposed to be the main part of the story, but it turned out to be... sorry. It does end up a het couple, , yes, if you're wondering, this is a oneshot, although I had planned, when I first started writing this when I was about 9 or so, for it to be a short, 3-4 chapter story. Anyways, as my, er, interests became more open, I decided to rewrite the girlxgirl scene. You'll know it's the rewritten stuff because all the new, rewritten is in bold. (Alright, just so we're clear, the mention of femslash stuff is solely in the bold writing, which is a lot of the story, maybe 3/4s of it)  
**

**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth Annabeth/Thalia(plus a few huntresses)  
**

**Okay, for you percy/annabeth lovers, never fear! Annabeth _does_ end up with a guy... you can probably guess who.  
**

**yeah... this is a long Author's Note, so I'll stop with one more short comment.  
**

**Have a good read, and I hope you like it. If you don't, lucky for you that you won't likely ever have to read any of my stuff again! If you do like it, sorry to say that this is probably the last you'll see of me in a long while.  
**

**Without further ado!  
**

* * *

Virgin Forever

"Meet up with me tonight," Percy whispered in my ear, breaking our kiss. "You'll be glad you did."

I shivered at the full meaning of his words as I walked to my cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth," Evan said. "Chiron said to go to the bighouse."

I nodded and shooed him away, then walked to the bighouse, my mom and Artemis waiting for me.

"Annabeth," my mom said cooly. "I've decided to sign you up to become one of Artemis' followers." She smiled at me, a hint of evil in that smile.

It took me less than a second to realize what she was saying. She was making me unable to be with Percy, so much was her hatred for Poseidon. As much as I trusted my mother, I hated her right now. And I meant to let my hatred known, but damn knowledge made me realize I was no match for my mother. Instead, I yelled.

"NO!" I screamed at her forgeting Artemis was right in front of me. "I don't want to be a fuckin' virgin forever!"

She glared and said, "For your unwillingness, I will place a curse upon you. You will become immortal, like I, and the most beautiful person in the world that everybody will want you. You will not be a follower, but you will be a virgin. Never will a man be able to touch you. The curse will never be able to be changed or altered in any way, so don't go asking others to change it."

Tears sprang to my eyes. I would never be able to die, but always a virgin. I had wanted Percy inside me more than any other thing in the world. Now that was impossible. I would have blown up right then, but I didn't. The sour words I yearned to yell, I kept locked up for when I was alone.

I ran to my room and fell to my bed then cried myself to sleep, and had a restless sleep. My dream was of what had happened, and I woke up everybody that night when I moaned and cried in my sleep.

The next morning I woke up and felt different. I looked in the mirror and gasped. My once straight blond hair was now showing bronze and fell down to my waist in elegant waves. My grey eyes had turned green and my whole face became fuller, more elegant. My waist had thinned and my breasts had grown quite considerably. My legs became more slender, and all over I looked sexy. My orange camp t-shirt and jeans were gone, replaced by a tight white tanktop and short shorts.

I broke my gaze with the mirror and tried to pull the clothes off. It came off and I still had my jeans and t-shirts in my drawer, but when I touched any of it, it turned to a clothess identical to the ones I wore.

Knowing it was hopeless, I walked out shyly.

"Who are you?" Malissa, a girl from my cabin asked.

I turned towards her and replied, "Annabeth."

Malissa looked at me as if I were crazy. "You're not Annabeth," she said flatly, in a tone that suggested she didn't believe me.

"I swear," I said, hopelessly. She wasn't one to change her opinion on things. "I'm Annabeth."

"Yeah, right."

"I can't prove it I guess, but I can tell you this. When I went to the big house yesterday, I found Athena and Artemis. I was told I was to be one of Artemis's hunters so..."

"_Okay_," she said. "I don't need you to waste my time."

Then Dylan walked up. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Annabeth..."

"Annabeth!" she shrieked. "What happened!"

"I got cursed by Artemis," I said.

"Aww," she said and squeezed me to death.

Then she added. "How is this a curse?" she asked. "I mean, you're gonna get all the guys."

I shook my head and replied, "I can't. That's the curse."

"You mean, no guys, can like, touch you?"

I nodded, not really surprised. If you're a daughter of Athena, you can figure that sort of stuff out.

"Well, I have to go," she said and walked away, smiling happily.

I walked out of the cabin doors and it didn't really seem very different at first. The breeze was blowing all over me and I got pretty cold. Then, everyone was headed out for breakfast, and I was noticed. The everyone was stopping to stare at me, and I noticed the greedy looks, and embarassing blushes as the boys realized they were getting horny.

Without tears in my eyes, I walked to Percy's cabin. He was sitting on the ground outside. His jet black hair was falling over his hypnotizing seagreen eyes. As I approached, Percy looked up. His face was pained and around his eyes were red from crying. He stopped breathing for a moment and I realized he was fighting with himself. Part of him wanted to come up to me and kiss me, as was the curse, and the other part of him wanted to be faithful to Annabeth, to me. Finally his faith won over the curse and he continued breathing.

"Percy?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up last night."

He looked at me confused.

"It's me, Annabeth."

Now he was showing anger. "Annabeth? You didn't you come last night! Was it because you needed surgery or somethign, because you looked fine to me before!"

"No!" I said, hurt. "I didn't want this!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, starting to take control of his emotions.

"Artemis cursed me," I whispered.

His eyes widened, and he came over to hug me. When three inches away though, he was shocked and forced backwards. I burst into tears, and salt water ran down my perfect face.

"I'm sorry Percy," I whispered. He looked as if I'd struck him. He started to say something, but I didn't hear because I was already running to get away. there was no way I would be able to stand not being able to touch him, even if it was just to hold his hand.

The next days I didn't go near Percy, or anybody.

**It was so painful seeing anyone that I eventually even stopped going to the meals. It wasn't as if I needed the food, though. It didn't change the way I looked, I didn't begin to feel weak, and the hunger was only felt as a tingle in my stomach. I'd become a zombie, albeit a reluctant beautiful one at that.**

**I don't know how long it was, no more than a week I suppose, when I found food appearing on my bed. And I spent days on end, weeks, a month or two even, simply wandering the camp and trying to stay in the shadows so none would see me. **

**As the woods were the place where the fewest, if any, campers spent time, that was where I often found myself wandering.**

**It was on a day like that when I heard someone.**

"**Psst," I heard from the woods somewhere. After turning in a complete circle, and seeing no one, Thalia stepped out from behind a few trees. **

**Her eyes roamed over my body, taking in the voluptuous hips and chest, and the area between my legs as if wishing to see them bare. I blushed and looked up at her, saying, "I thought you were a huntress."**

"**I am," she replied, reluctant to tear her eyes from my body, causing me to be uncomfortable. **

**I watched in awestruck horror as she lifted her shirt above her head, arms stretching her body. Her slightly muscled stomach was now available for my roving eyes. Just as leisurely as she'd done her shirt, Thalia was unzipping her form-fitting pants and stepping out of them. Now in only bra and underwear, Thalia was smiling in one way I, Annabeth Chase, had **_**never **_**imagined I'd see the huntress look, **_**especially **_**at me; sexily. With that, Thalia sprung at me, somehow pushing me down into the dirt without making so much as a thump, suctioning her lips to mine.**

**I could feel her bra-clad chest rubbing against my stomach as she moved lower, trailing kisses down my chin, neck… collar bone… **

"**Thalia…" I groaned, noticing that my voice had grown hoarse. I knew neither of us should have been doing this, but, even if it was just holding her hand, the physical contact felt so **_**good**_**. And the way she was kissing me, slowly trailing her fingers on my stomach, lifting my shirt above my head…**

**Before I knew it, I had a sexy huntress, dressed only in her bra and underwear, caressing and kissing my bare chest. And it felt like **_**HEAVEN **_**in caps. I didn't think it could get any better, but just imagine my surprise when I felt more hands on me, more kisses landing on my bare stomach. **

**I could just feel fingers on the waistband of my jean shorts and underwear when, alas, there was a loud "STOP!"**

**Everyone froze, my eyes opening immediately, and I noticed that only I still had clothes on, my jean shorts and underwear, while the other participants, about 12 or so other girls were naked, looking guiltily at their goddess leader, Artemis. **

**After a few seconds, the girls clambered away from their positions, leaning over me or kissing the necks of their fellow huntresses.**

**Artemis was extremely angry. You could tell.**

"**You dare take my huntresses," she questioned, attempting to keep her anger lowered. Then she suddenly became confused. "I told you nobody could touch you."**

**Now that I could think in my right mind again, I quickly countered, "You said no man may touch me, but everyone will want me."**

**She almost exploded, I swear.**

"**You twist my words against me and make them to your advantage." She calmed once more, enough so that her words were cold instead of cage in icicles. "I cannot let al my huntresses go, but, Annabeth Chase, **_**never**_** forget what an angry goddess is capable of." I nodded, relieved, as she begrudgingly removed her curse.**

**I felt no different, but I could tell the curse had taken affect when the huntresses immediately began looking guilty and disgusted with themselves, redressing themselves. **

**I pulled on my bra and shirt as well, surprised, albeit relieved, when they changed back into my normal clothes.**

**A smile played across my lips, and I ran to my cabin and looked in a mirror. My hair was back to its original medium length honey blond, my eyes once more grey. And my spirits were lightened when I realized that I could finally **_**finally **_**be with Percy again. If he would be willing to take me back.**

Annabeth read for the rest of the day, too excited to feel guilty about the reason for her elatedness, and at the end of the day, she walked with everybody to dinner. Percy was staring solemnly at his food, but looked up when he heard my footsteps. He smiled gently.

I went up to him and kissed him, in front of the camp. It wasn't any of that hot kissing. It was sweet, and I loved him for it. He would control himself so he wouldn't hurt me.

"meet me in my cabin tonight?" he asked.

I nodded and walked back over to my cabin, where everybody was staring at me, disbelieving.

"What was that about?" Dylan asked. "Chiron is totally on to you now."

I smiled knowingly. I was a daughter of Athena, I could figure something out. "He might as well give me and Percy our own cabin." I said smirking. "He can't keep me a virgin forever."


End file.
